Crazy On You
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 3! Yunho dan Jaejoong putus? Lalu, bagaimana nasib Changminnie yang notabeni adalah fans nomor satu masakan Jaejoong?/"Yunho hyung bilang sekalang nuna cantik tambah gendut. Makanya nuna cantik ga mau datang ke lumah buat bikinin Minnie makan."/NGEK!/YunJae/GS/Feat. Chibi Changmin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : Crazy on You**_

_**Author : Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre : Romance and Drama**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : TVXQ!5 and others**_

_**Warning : **__**GENDERSWITCH**__**, OOC, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kim Jaejoong as yeoja (19 th)**_

_**Kim Junsu as yeoja (19 th)**_

_**Jung Yunho as namja (20 th)**_

_**Park Yoochun as namja (20 th)**_

_**Shim (Jung) Changmin as little namja (5 th)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae/GS**_

"_**Crazy on You"**_

Yunho dan Jaejoong putus? Lalu, bagaimana nasib Changminnie yang notabeni adalah fans nomor satu masakan Jaejoong?**/**"Yunho _hyung_ bilang sekalang _nuna_ cantik tambah gendut. Makanya _nuna_ cantik _ga_ mau datang ke lumah _buat_ _bikinin_ Minnie makan."**/**NGEK!

**/YunJae/**_**Genderswitch**_**/**_**Feat**_**. Chibi Changmin.**

[ooo]

**BRAK!**

"Jae!" seru Junsu si pelaku yang baru saja mendobrak pintu dengan seenak pantatnya. Membuat berpasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu terfokus padanya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir. Gadis lincah itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja menghampiri sahabatnya yang nampak tak peduli padanya.

"Jae!" seru Junsu sekali lagi yang akhirnya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dan membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Kau kenapa, _sih,_ Su?"

Bukannya menjawab, Junsu malah menarik kursi disampingnya dan menjatuhkan pantatnya disana. Gadis itu lalu mencengkeram pundak sahabatnya ganas. Membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

"Su!" seru Jaejoong.

"Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya bohongan."

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

"Kau! Jung Yunho! Putus? Katakan kalau itu tidak benar."

Jaejoong melongo. Jadi sedari tadi sahabatnya ini membuat ribut satu kelas hanya karena _hal_ sepele itu? Oh, baiklah, ingatkan kembali pada Jaejoong kalau sahabatnya yang bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu terkadang suka berlebihan.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas menatap sahabatnya yang seperti orang kesetanan memegangi pundaknya dengan sangat erat. "Kau berlebihan hanya karena berita macam itu, Su."

Junsu menggeleng. "_Ani..._ bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Jadi, berita itu bohong, kan?"

"Itu benar, _kok_." Sahut Jaejoong.

Junsu membuka lebar mulutnya dengan sangat tidak elit. "Astaga, apalagi ini? kalian berdua kenapa, _sih_?"

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Junsu. Dengan pelan diturunkannya lengan sahabatnya yang berada di pundaknya. Gadis bermata _doe_ itu kemudian tersenyum manis. "_Mian, _Su. Aku sedang malas bercerita. Nanti saja, _ne_? _Bye_! Aku ada kelas." Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja.

"_Ya! Ya!_ Jae! Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa sama sekali menghiraukan Junsu yang terus memanggilnya.

"Aish, anak itu." gerutu Junsu.

...

"_Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho?"_

"_Iya. Kudengar mereka baru saja putus."_

"_Jinjjayo? Aigo~ padahal mereka terlihat sangat cocok bersama."_

"_Hm. Kupikir juga begitu."_

Kasak-kusuk itu terus terdengar di telinga Jaejoong bahkan sampai ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga ―kelas untuk mata kuliah ketiganya siang ini. Hal yang sama yang telah didengarnya seharian ini. _Yeah_, gadis itu bahkan tak menyangka kalau kabar tentang putusnya ia dengan Jung Yunho akan menyebar secepat ini. Padahal kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin sore tapi anehnya sudah menyebar dengan sangat cepat di kampusnya hari ini.

Tentu saja, selama ini hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan selama hampir dua tahun ―mereka berpacaran sejak awal Jaejoong menjadi mahasiswa, karena Yunho lebih tua satu tahun dibandingkan Jaejoong― terlihat selalu_adem ayem_seperti tanpa masalah sedikit pun. Pasangan itu juga selalu nampak mesra. Kemana-mana berdua, berangkat bersama, di perpustakaan bersama, bahkan meski mereka berbeda jurusan sekalipun, tak jarang keduanya terlihat makan bersama di Cafetaria Fakultas Jaejoong ― Modern Music Art, sementara Yunho di Fakultas Hukum. Dan tiba-tiba keduanya dikabarkan telah putus? Oh, sekilas hal itu terdengar seperti _hoax_ yang sering menimpa para selebriti terkenal di layar kaca. Tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong bukanlah artis terkenal. Hanya sepasang anak manusia yang tanpa ada angin apalagi hujan tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan yang selalu nampak mulus. Ah, benarkah tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka?

"Jaejoongie,"

Refleks saat mendengar namanya disebut membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai di kelasnya. Tapi suara menginterupsi yang cukup dikenalnya itu membuatnya menunda untuk sementara masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan memilih untuk berbalik menatap sosok yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

...

Jaejoong meminum sedikit _Latte_nya yang tadi ia pesan dan kemudian meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh _namja_ yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. _Namja_ berwajah _cassanova_, yang ia tahu adalah sahabat dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, aku berharap berita ini hanya bohongan." _Namja_ itu berujar. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya datar.

"Begitukah? Tapi sayangnya ini kenyataan." Sahut Jaejoong.

_Namja_ bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu menghela napas kemudian menarik kedua tangannya dan melipatnya didepan dada. "Jae, bisa kaujelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yunho terlihat sangat buruk hari ini."

Jaejoong mengulum senyum. "Kukira Yunho_oppa_sudah menceritakannya padamu,_oppa_. Bukankah kalian sahabat dekat?"

Yoochun menggeleng. "Kami memang dekat. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dia berbicara saja tidak mau. Seharian ini dia hanya diam saja. Aku bahkan ragu kenapa dalam keadaan seperti itu dia masih mau muncul di kelas."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kukira dia memang selalu keras kepala."

Yoochun menarik napas lalu menatap lebih tajam dan dekat pada Jaejoong. "Sebagai orang yang telah mengenal Yunho sejak kecil, baru kali ini aku melihatnya seburuk ini. Aku tahu semua ini pasti ada hubungannya denganmu. Yunho tak pernah murung sekalipun ia sedang punya masalah. Tidak, kecuali jika hal itu berhubungan denganmu."

Jaejoong mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan Yoochun. Meski Yoochun adalah sahabat Yunho sekalipun, tapi _namja_ itu sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk mencampuri urusannya dengan Yunho.

"_Oppa_, maafkan aku. Aku menghargaimu sebagai sahabat Yunho _oppa_ dan juga kekasih dari sahabatku. Tapi aku berharap _oppa_ tidak akan berbicara lebih jauh dari ini. Maaf, aku ada kelas sekarang. _Bye_, _oppa._"

"Ja-Jae!"

Sayang, Jaejoong terlalu cepat berlalu hingga Yoochun tak sempat menghentikannya. _Namja_ itu pun hanya mampu berdecak kesal. Niatnya untu mencari tahu apa permasalah yang tengah menimpa sahabatnya itu pun jadi tak kesampaian.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah berusaha." Gumam Yoochun. _Namja_ itu kemudian memilih untuk duduk dan menghabiskan _latte_nya yang masih tersisa banyak sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat sahabatnya ―Jung Yunho― kembali ceria seperti biasa. Karena Yoochun memiliki rasa solidaritas yang tinggi, ia tak akan tega melihat Yunho yang seperti mayat hidup itu. Ia harus membantu Yunho.

"Hah..."

...

_**Sebulan kemudian...**_

Dengan lunglai Yunho berjalan memasuki kediamannya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan memberi salam, lelaki itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, segera sampai ke kamarnya dan tidur. Berjalan dengan malas melewati ruang keluarga, tak peduli pada kedua orangtuanya yang menatap bingung pada anak sulung mereka itu.

"Tidak makan dulu, Yun?"

"Sudah, _eomma_." Sahut Yunho datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sang _eomma_. Membuat Nyonya dan Tuan Jung geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, eh?"

.

.

**BRUK!**

Dengan kasar Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Tak peduli meski ia belum mandi bahkan belum melepas sepatunya sekalipun. Ia hanya merasa lelah. Entahlah, rasanya hari ini jauh lebih melelahkan sekalipun ia tak bermain basket. Lelah... lebih tepatnya, lelah mental.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Seketika hal yang pertama yang terlintas dibenaknya malah sebuah senyuman yang terukir indah dari bibir kecil berwarna merah milik seorang _yeoja_ yang amat dicintainya dimasa lalu. Cepat-cepat Yunho membuka matanya kembali dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap agar bayangan itu cepat pergi dari benaknya.

"Aish, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini." rutuknya.

_Namja_ itu lalu beranjak dari atas ranjang. Melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang terpampang dikamarnya. Pukul tujuh malam. Yunho menghela napas. Kemudian melepas sepatu, kemeja, serta lembar demi lembar lainnya. Bukan apa, ia hanya ingin mandi. Mungkin hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik nanti.

"Kurasa ini tak akan mudah." Gumamnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi pribadinya.

...

Jaejoong mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna biru ―ia baru saja mandi. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di depan meja rias. Meraih _hair dryer_ dan mencolokkan kabelnya pada colokan listrik. Menyalakan mesin itu dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Suara bising dari mesin pengering rambut kini memenuhi kamarnya. Hingga membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya hingga membuatnya hampir terlonjak kaget saat menatap pantulan Junsu dari kaca rias. Gadis imut itu sedang duduk di tepian ranjang Jaejoong sekarang.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Su." Ucap Jaejoong disela bunyi bising _hair dryer_nya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tak mendengar saat aku memanggilmu."

"Hm."

Junsu meraih boneka gajah berwarna _baby blue_ milik Jaejoong yang tersampir diatas ranjang dan memainkannya. "Kau yakin mau pergi, Jae?"

"Kau terus bertanya seperti itu, Su."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Yah, Jae. Aku, kan, hanya ingin mengingatkanmu supaya usahamu selama ini tidak sia-sia."

Jaejoong mematikan _hair dryer_nya kemudian berbalik menatap Junsu dengan senyum manisnya. "_Ne, Gomawo_. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik, Su. Tapi percayalah, aku baik-baik saja."

Junsu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendeng ar ucapan Jaejoong. "Tapi, kan, kemungkinannya kau bertemu dengan Yunho_sunbae_di acara itu sangat besar, Jae. Bukankah selama ini kau sudah mati-matian untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Aish, Su. Tak bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja? Yunho_ oppa_ itu bukan _Shinigami_ yang harus kutakuti jika melihatnya. Lagi pula tujuanku pergi ke acara itu bukan untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi menghadiri acara pertunangan Seohyun, teman kita."

"Iya, dan teman kita Seohyun itu bertunangan dengan Young Hwa, sepupunya Yunho_sunbae_. Sudah pasti Yunho_subae_ada disana juga, kan, Jae?"

Jaejoong mamatut dirinya di depan cermin. Merapikan gaun berwarna merah _maroon_ yang dipakainya. "Bagaimana? Cantik tidak?"

Kali ini Junsu yang memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak nyambung dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Melihat perubahan air muka sahabatnya, cepat-cepat Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu ―yang malam ini mengenakan _dress_ berwarna ungu. Lalu tersenyum dengan begitu manis tepat dihadapan Junsu.

"_Ne_, Suie _jagi_. Tidak usaha khawatir, _ne_? Aku tak apa." Ucap Jaejoong. "Kalau Yunho_oppa_macam-macam, aku akan langsung menelannya. Pegang ucapanku."

...

"Mana buktinya ucapanmu tadi, Jae? Kau bilang kau akan langsung menelan Yunho_sunbae_jika ia macam-macam padamu?" bisik Junsu di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong bersungut mendengarnya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah hotel bintang lima tempat acara pertunangan antara Seohyun teman mereka dengan Young Hwa ―yang sialnya adalah sepupu Yunho. Benar memang apa yang diucapkan Junsu sebelumnya bahwa diacara ini sudah pasti ada Yunho. Lengkap satu keluarga. Tapi sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah bagi Jaejoong saat ini bukanlah_namja_itu, melainkan―

"Joongie, kapan kau akan berkunjung ke rumah lagi, _jagi_? Bibi sangat ingin makan _Soondae_ buatanmu. Changmin bahkan selalu bertanya setiap hari kapan _nuna_ cantik datang ke rumah." ucap Nyonya Jung ―ibunda tercinta dari Jung Yunho. Karena saat ini Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang duduk satu meja dengan keluarga Jung itu, mau tak mau Jaejoong harus rela bertatap muka lagi dengan Yunho. Dan sialnya, ia harus duduk berseberangan dengan _namja_ yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. _Yeah_, meski Yunho tak melihat ke arahnya, tapi duduk disamping sang _eomma_ ternyata jauh lebih parah. Kenapa bisa satu kursi? Oh, haruskah menyalahkan Changmin ―bocah berusia lima tahun yang lugu itu― yang menarik paksa Jaejoong untuk duduk bersama dengan mereka? Tapi satu hal yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong saat ini. Bagaimana bisa orang tua Yunho masih bersikap begitu baik padanya meski nyatanya ia tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan putera sulung mereka? Apa ini hanya suatu formalitas saja? Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. "_Mi-mian_, bibi. Akhir-akhir ini kegiatan di kampus cukup padat jadi tidak punya waktu untuk pergi." Sedikit menyesal karena menolak ajakan orang tuanya untuk pergi bersama dan memilih kabur bersama Junsu saja. Mungkin jika ia ikut orang tuanya, mereka tidak akan duduk satu kursi seperti ini.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas. Dilihatnya _namja_ itu sama sekali tak peduli dan terus menatap ke depan ―menyaksikan penampilan musik dari artis penyanyi solo yang di undang sebagai pengisi acara.

"_Nuna _cantik tahu tidak?" seru Changmin dengan suara melengkingnya yang masih terdengar cadel. Bahkan diusianya yang hampir lima tahun, Changmin masih belum bisa melafalkan huruf R dengan benar. Changmin adalah adik satu-satunya Yunho. Mereka hanya dua dan Yunho memang terpaut usia yang cukup jauh ―15 tahun― karena sebelum hamil Changmin, Nyonya Jung sempat hamil dan keguguran sebanyak tiga kali. Dan usaha yang keempat barulah berhasil hingga melahirkan bocah laki-laki berwujud Jung Changmin yang sangat _chubby_ itu.

"_Ne?"_ Jaejoong menoleh pada Changmin yang duduk disamping Nyonya Jung.

"Yunho _hyung_ bilang sekalang _nuna_ cantik tambah gendut. Makanya _nuna_ cantik _ga_ mau datang ke lumah _buat_ _bikinin_ Minnie makan."

**NGEK!**

Semua orang yang ada di meja itu melongo mendengar penuturan polos dan jujur yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang bocah gembul bernama Jung Changmin. Membuat tetua disana tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah anak bungsu mereka. Sementara Junsu tampak berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_nya Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dari tatapan matanya, Jaejoong seakan mengatakan pada Yunho, '_Siapa-yang-kau-bilang-tambah-gendut-eoh!'_

Dan Yunho membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. Seolah ingin menjawab, '_Kau-percaya-Changmin? Dia-hanya-bocah. Masih-polos.'_

"_Aigo~ Aigo_~ Minnie, kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Joongie _nuna_, eh?"

"Disuluh Yunho _hyung_, _eomma_."

Yunho hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati mendengar ucapan sang adik. Menyesal rasanya ia bercerita pada bocah gembul yang rakus makan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Changmin selalu memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan '_Kapan nuna cantik datang ke rumah?'_ padanya setiap hari. Kalau tidak dijawab, Changmin akan ngambek dan mencipratkan air kran padanya sampai Yunho basah kuyup. ―Dasar anak bandel!

Tapi Yunho memang tidak bohong mengatakan pada Changmin bahwa sekarang Jaejoong tambah gendut. Eh? Hanya saja ia merasa tidak pernah menyuruh bocah itu untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Jaejoong.

"Min, Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Memangnya kapan _hyung_ menyuruhmu bicara seperti itu pada _nuna, _eoh?"

Yunho berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Jaejoong karena tanpa melihat sekalipun ia tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu pasti sedang marah besar padanya. _Yeah_, pernah berpacaran dengan Jaejoong selama hampir dua tahun membuat Yunho tahu betul kalau _yeoja _cantik satu itu sangat benci dikatakan gendut.

"_Ne... _Minggu lalu, kan,_ hyung_ _bilang_ _sama_ Min kalau ketemu sama _nuna_ cantik Min halus bilang kalau _nuna_ cantik tambah gendut. Supaya _nuna_ cantik malah (marah) telus _nuna_ cantik bisa kulus lagi."

Jaejoong merasa kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Seandainya saja kepalanya itu adalah bom waktu, ia sangat ingin bisa meledak dihadapan Jung Yunho bodoh itu dan membuat _namja_ itu hancur berkeping-keping. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Yunho yang hanya nyengir, membuat emosinya semakin meluap hingga mencapai ubun-ubun. Jika tidak ingat dimana ia berada sekarang, Ah! mungkin Yunho sudah ia mutilasi sedari tadi.

'Awas kau, Jung _pabbo_!' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati seraya melontarkan _deathglare_nya yang paling tajam ke arah Yunho. Tapi _namja_ itu hanya _stay cool_ yang membuat Jaejoong semakin geram melihatnya.

Nyonya Jung geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang menurutnya sama anehnya itu. "Changminnie nakal, _ne_? Tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, sayang. Ayo, minta maaf _sama_ Joongie _nuna."_

Dengan patuhnya, bocah gembul itu mengangguk lalu turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Minnie minta maaf, _ne, nuna_ cantik?"

Melihat tingkah Changmin yang menggemaskan membuat Jaejoong tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembem bocah itu. Membuat Changmin meringis karena pipinya dijadikan bahan pelampiasan Jaejoong. Gadis itu kemudian merentangkan lengannya berniat untuk memeluk Changmin. Tapi bocah itu malah bersikap lucu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu yang melihat tingkah bocah itu saling bertatapan bingung.

"_Wae_? Changminnie tidak mau _nuna_ peluk, ya?"

Changmin mengangguk dengan sekuat tenaga. "Yunho_ hyung_ _bilang_ selain Yunho _hyung_ _ga _boleh ada yang meluk _nuna _kalena _nuna_ cuma punya Yunho _hyung._ JadiChangminnie―"

"Aish, bocah ini! Sini, makan es krim saja!" sela Yunho sebelum Changmin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dan membuat Jung sulung itu semakin malu dihadapan mantan kekasihnya. Yunho kemudian menyeret bocah itu menjauh dengan tidak berperi-ke_dongsaeng_-an sama sekali. Membuat tiga orang ―minus Jaejoong― yang tersisa di meja itu tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. _Yeah,_ mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan, bukan? Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut menganga dan wajah yang memerah. Marahkah? Em, malu _maybe_?

Sementara itu, Yunho kini berada di _counter_ makanan yang menyediakan es krim ― dibuat khusus untuk tamu anak-anak yang mungkin datang ke acara ini― untuk menyumpal(?) mulut adik tercintanya yang cerewet itu. Dan nampaknya hal itu berhasil membuat si bocah yang sangat senang memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan '_nuna_ cantik' itu diam. Changmin nampak menikmati satu_ cup_ jumbo es krim yang diambilkan Yunho untuknya. Bahkan wajahnya sampai belepotan karena memakan es krim dengan membabi buta. Melihatnya, membuat Yunho terkekeh sendiri. _Namja_ yang lebih tua lima belas tahun dari sang adik itu kemudian mengambil _tissue_ untuk menyapu mulut belepotan adiknya.

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba, gerakan Yunho terhenti. Hal seperti ini ―membersihkan es krim yang belepotan disisi bibir― juga pernah ia lakukan dengan seseorang selain adiknya. Sering malah. Bedanya hanya ia tidak menggunakan _tissue_ saat membersihkan bibir seseorang itu melainkan dengan jempol tangannya langsung, atau dengan... bibir?_ Ah yeah_, sepertinya kenangan saat bersama dengan Jaejoong kembali memenuhi otaknya. Bahkan rasanya ia masih bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibir mungil gadis bermata _doe_ itu dipadu dengan es krim vanilla yang meleleh disela bibirnya. Begitu manis, lembut, dan...

"Aish!"

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya saat membayangkan betapa menggodanya bibir Jaejoong yang dulu sering dikecapnya. Hingga membuat pipinya memanas sendiri mengingat hal manis di masa lalu itu.

Changmin yang melihat tingkah aneh sang kakak hanya bisa mendongak sambil melongo menatap _hyung_nya yang sangat tinggi itu. "_Hyung_ kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Yunho menunduk untuk melihat Changmin yang hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas lututnya. "Aish! Semua ini gara-gara kau, tahu."

Changmin mengernyitkan dahi. Tak mengerti mengapa Yunho menyalahkannya. Maklum, masih kecil. Masih polos. Jadi bocah itu tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah sang kakak yang nampak autis karena terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Hah~ Kenapa selalu memikirkan _yeoja_ itu, _sih_?"

Yunho melirik pada Jaejoong yang masih duduk dikursi bersama Junsu dan juga kedua orang tuanya ―orang tua Yunho―. Gadis itu nampak begitu akrab berbincang dengan Nyonya Jung ―ibu Yunho. Yah, memang. Sejak pertama kali memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada orangtuanya, Yunho tahu kalau sang _eomma_ akan cepat akrab dengan gadis itu. Karena selain sama-sama cerewet, ibunya juga sangat mengidamkan memiliki anak perempuan. Kebetulan sekali, Jaejoong adalah _yeoja_ pertama yang bisa langsung akrab dengan _eomma_ dan adiknya.

Dulu, Yunho pernah mengajak mantan kekasihnya ―sebelum Jaejoong― untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Namanya Bae Seul Gi. Gadis manis yang ia pacari saat Yunho masih duduk dibangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Tapi sayang, Seul Gi tidak berhasil mengambil hati sang _eomma_. Bahkan lebih parah, _yeoja_ yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Yunho itu malah membuat Nyonya Jung marah karena tanpa sengaja memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan keluarga yang harganya jutaan Won. Bukan apa, hanya saja vas itu adalah pemberian dari mendiang nenek Yunho yang telah meninggal. Wajar rasanya jika Nyonya Jung kecewa pada Seul Gi. Meski diganti dengan yang baru sekalipun tak akan sama karena vas itu penuh kenangan akan ibu kandung dari Tuan Jung ―ayah Yunho. Sejak saat itu, Nyonya Jung terang-terangan menolak hubungan Yunho dengan _yeoja_ yang beliau anggap ceroboh itu. Akhirnya, Yunho pun memilih putus dari Seul Gi.

Kemudian, Yunho kembali berpacaran dengan beberapa gadis lainnya. Termasuk diantaranya gadis cantik bernama Go Ahra yang seumuran dengannya. Sebenarnya, Ahra sempat cocok dengan Nyonya Jung. Tapi sayang, gadis itu kemudian pindah ke luar negeri dan akhirnya memutuskan hubungan dengan Yunho.

Setelah itu, Yunho memilih untuk sendiri selama beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya ia berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Namun sayang, hubungannya dengan gadis cantik satu itu juga tak bertahan lama. Meski dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Yunho dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Karena biasanya Yunho hanya bisa bertahan selama tiga atau empat bulan saja dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang terdahulu. Tapi bagusnya, hubungan Jaejoong dan kedua orangtua Yunho masih terjalin dengan baik sampai saat ini. Terhitung sudah satu bulan sejak mereka putus dan selama itu pula Jaejoong tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke kediaman Jung.

Meski yang sebenarnya adalah Yunho sama sekali tak memberitahu pada sang ibu perihal putusnya ia dan Jaejoong. Entahlah, rasanya enggan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Apalagi Yunho tahu sang _eomma_ sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Juga adiknya, Changmin, yang merupakan fans nomor satu dari setiap masakan Jaejoong. _Yeah,_ mungkin alasan utama Yunho adalah karena adiknya itu hingga ia memilih untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah berakhir.

Jujur saja, sebelum ini Yunho tak pernah melihat Changmin begitu penurut pada siapapun. Bahkan pada sang _eomma_ sekalipun, anak manja satu itu selalu bertingkah semaunya. Hanya pada Jaejoong, Changmin bisa bersikap lebih jinak(?). Mungkin karena Jaejoong pandai memasak dan Changmin suka makan, karena itu bocah gembul itu selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Bahkan dulu, saat Yunho masih berpacaran dengan Jaejoong, hanya perlu menelpon Jaejoong untuk membuat bocah itu berhenti _ngambek_. Karena semua orang yang ada dikediaman Jung selalu tak berhasil menenangkan bocah satu itu jika ia sedang marah. _Well_, bisa dibilang Jaejoong adalah pawangnya Changmin. Hanya dengan satu dua kata dari Jaejoong, Changmin sudah bisa dijinakkan.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Yunho tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya. Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok untuk mengusap rambut Changmin; sementara bocah itu masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Min,"

"Eum?" sahut Changmin disela kegiatannya menikmati es krimnya yang kini tinggal sedikit.

"Bagaimana kalau Joongie _nuna_ tidak mau masak untuk Minnie lagi?"

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. "_Aniyo!_ _Nuna _cantik _ga_ boleh sepelti itu. Minnie suka masakan _nuna_ cantik, _hyung_!"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari adiknya yang polos itu. Lalu kembali mengacak rambut halus Changmin. "_Ne,_ kalau begitu Minnie harus bantu _hyung_ supaya _nuna_ cantik mau masak lagi. _Arrachi_?"

"Um!" Entah bocah itu mengerti atau tidak apa yang Yunho maksud, tapi Changmin tetap mengangguk antusias.

Sekali lagi Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang ternyata gadis itu juga tengah melihat ke arahnya. Membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Namun secepat kilat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan berganti untuk mengobrol dengan Junsu. Yunho terkekeh melihatnya.

"_Well_, kita lihat. Siapa yang bisa bertahan lebih lama, _nuna_ cantik..."

Changmin melirik Yunho karena mendengar '_nuna_ cantik'nya disebut. Andai Changmin mengerti, saat ini sebuah _smirk_ yang nampaknya cukup membahayakan tengah terukir di wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho. Sambil menatap penuh arti ke arah gadis bergaun merah _maroon_ disana, Yunho terus tersenyum penuh arti.

'Yunho _hyung_ aneh senyum-senyum sendili.' Batin Changmin. Tapi bocah itu tak ambil pusing dan memilih fokus kembali pada _cup_ es krimnya yang ternyata sudah ludes.

"_Hyung,_ tambah es klimnya lagi, _ne_!"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue~~~**_

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie'Cassiopeia'Hikaru ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : Crazy on You**_

_**Author : Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre : Romance and Drama**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : TVXQ!5**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kim Jaejoong as yeoja (19 th)**_

_**Kim Junsu as yeoja (19 th)**_

_**Jung Yunho as namja (20 th)**_

_**Park Yoochun as namja (20 th)**_

_**Shim (Jung) Changmin as little namja (5 th)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae/GS**_

"_**Crazy on You"**_

Yunho dan Jaejoong putus? Lalu, bagaimana nasib Changminnie yang notabeni adalah fans nomor satu masakan Jaejoong?**/**"Yunho _hyung_ bilang sekalang _nuna_ cantik tambah gendut. Makanya _nuna_ cantik _ga_ mau datang ke lumah _buat_ _bikinin_ Minnie makan."**/**NGEK!

**/YunJae/**_**Genderswitch**_**/**_**Feat**_**. Chibi Changmin.**

_Balasan Review Chapter 1:_

**Dipa Woon **: Udah ^^

**toki4102**: Saia juga penasaran!#PLAK ^^

**rly c jaekyu **: Akan terjawab nanti. Selamat membaca ^^

**wattirah** : Ane tanya dulu ye sama YunJae mereka mau balikan ato ga ^^ #digampar

**JungJaema** : Taruhan? Ah... _ga_, kok ^^ akan terjawab nanti.

**doki doki** : SAMA! Saia juga suka banget sama Changmin Chibi. Gemessss ^^

**shygles** : Ini _chap_ 2nya. Selamat membaca ^^

**Guest** : Mereka hanya _ga_ pingin membuat orang lain khawatir ^^

**azahra88** **: **S-sabar, _chingu_. Nanti kita paksa YunJae buat balikan, _ne_? ^^

**Nana cassie**: Minnie emang makhluk terpolos di dunia... *adayangpercaya?*o.O

**yoon HyunWoon**: Sudah ^^

**Jihee46** : Oke ^^

**Guest** : Sip ^^

**Guest** : Ha? Lucu? Hm...

**MrsPark6002** : Iya, GS lagi ^^ Selamat membaca ^^

**riyunjae** : Makasih udah kasih semangat buat Yunppa ^^

**t** : Appa 'kan orangnya licik makanya manfaatin Minnie :P

**Taeripark** : Kamu juga lucu a.a, *kataMinnie

**Lee ****Hyo Ra** : Akan terjawab, kok... Minnie mah emang begono dari sononyo! ^^

**Dodot** : Em~ cadas itu apa, ya? O.O

**Abilhikmah** : ^^

**Himawari Ezuki** : Sebenarnya belum tahu juga mau berapa _chapter_ (u,u) tapi rencananya sedikit aja, sih. Makasih udah mau baca, ya~ ^^

**riska0122** : Hehe... akan terjawab nanti, kok ^^

**mel** : Ini udah lanjut. Selamat membaca ^^

**bumkeyk** : Kamu khawatir sama 'orang ketiga', ya? *_smirk_

**Vic89** : Oke ^^

**Mapl**e : Halo, Maple_ssi_ ^^Bingung kenapa? Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**YeChun** : Akan terjawab nanti ^^

**Han Neul Ra** : _Annyeong_~ Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca ^^

**Guest** : Makasih. Ini udah di _update ^^_

**sabtinacassiopeia** : Oke, silakan... ^^

**Yjboo** : Ini sudah dilanjutkan ^^

_._

_._

_Selamat Membaca ^^_

**[ooo]**

Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah berada di Cafetaria untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Akan tetapi, sedari tadi Jaejoong perhatikan si semok Junsu itu terus celingukan kesana-kemari entah mencari apa. Jaejoong yang merasa gerah dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu kemudian menepuk pundak Junsu pelan namun cukup membuat gadis berpipi _chubby _itu terlonjak kaget.

"Apa,_ sih_, Jae?" seru Junsu.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang kenapa dari tadi tidak bisa diam. Mencari sesuatu, eoh?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Junsu malah senyum-senyum aneh yang membuat Jaejoong bingung melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa_, sih,_ Su?"

"Ehehe~ _Aniya, _hanya saja itu―

"Junsu _ah_!"

Jaejoong segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tadi meneriaki nama Junsu secara tiba-tiba. Dan sontak saja, raut muka Jaejoong langsung berubah masam melihat ke arah dua sosok yang kini berdiri sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya dan Junsu berada. Oh _yeah,_ jadi sedari tadi sahabatnya itu sedang mencari si jidat lebar itu, eoh? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Yoochun juga mengajak Yunhoooo?

Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Junsu yang masih cengengesan. "_Duckbutt_!"

"Hehe... _Mian, _Jae. Kupikir kau dan Yunho _oppa_ tak ada masalah lagi karena sejak malam itu kalian nampak baik-baik saja dan ―Aw!"

"_Ya!_ Kenapa kau memukul Suie _baby_ku, Jae?" seru Yoochun yang langsung menghampiri kekasihnya ―Junsu― dan mengusap puncak kepala Junsu yang tadi digeplak dengan _sayang_ oleh Jaejoong.

"_Aniyo, oppa._ Hanya terlalu gemas saja pada kekasih montokmu itu." Jaejoong berucap sambil tersenyum tapi bagi Junsu raut muka Jaejoong saat itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Jangan memarahi Suie, Jae. Karena yang mengajak Yunho kemari adalah aku. Dia bilang dia lapar jadi kuajak saja sekalian. _Ne_, _baby? _Kau tak apa?"

Junsu menggeleng dengan imutnya pada Yoochun.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Sebenarnya tak masalah baginya jika Yoochun ada disini karena _namja_ berjidat lebar dengan tampang _cassanova_ itu adalah kekasih Junsu. Tapi mengapa harus mengajak Yunho ―mantan kekasih Jaejoong― juga? Oh ya, Yunho lapar. Itu tadi yang dikatakan Yoochun, kan?

Juga, kenapa Yunho harus duduk berseberangan dengannya? Hm, mungkin Jaejoong terima jika Yoochun dan Junsu ingin duduk bersebelahan tapi tak bisakah Yunho menjauh atau mengambil duduk ditempat lain saja supaya mereka tidak saling bertatapan seperti ini?

A-apa? Bertatapan?

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong membuang muka saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata musang milik Yunho.

'_A-apa, sih, orang ini. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?_' batin Jaejoong. risih sekali rasanya saat menangkap basah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tajam seperti tadi. Meski hanya sekilas, tapi hal itu sukses membuatnya _sport_ jantung.

Ah~ Kenapa rasanya jadi seperti saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada _namja_ itu saja?

"_Baby_, kautunggu disini sebentar, _ne_? Aku dan Yunho mau ke _counter_ sebentar." Ucap Yoochun.

"_Oppa,_ mau pesan makanan? Biar kutemani!"

Yoochun tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Jaejoong. "Mau ikut juga, Jae?" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian Yoochun, Junsu, dan juga Yunho pun pergi menuju _counter_ untuk memesan makanan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri yang asyik menyeruput jus Alpukatnya tanpa tambahan makanan apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho datang lebih dulu sambil membawa makanannya ―seporsi _Kkakdugi _dan segelas jus Tomat. Jaejoong hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu menyadari kini ia hanya berdua dengan Yunho. Entah karena apa, Yoochun dan Junsu lama sekali berada di _counter_ sana.

Yunho baru akan memakan _Kkakdugi_nya saat dengan tiba-tiba piring itu melayang dari hadapannya. Sontak ia mendongak untuk melihat pelaku yang tadi mengambil makan siangnya. Dan Jaejoong disanalah yang melakukannya.

"_Ya―"_

"_YA_! _Paboya_! Apa kau lupa? Terakhir kali kau memakan makanan ini dan lambungmu langsung kambuh. Dan sekarang kau ingin mengulanginya lagi, eoh?"

Yunho mengerjap dengan mulut yang menganga. Tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan memarahinya senyaring itu hingga membuat berpasang mata yang ada di Cafetaria itu kini menatap ke arah mereka. Ah~ mungkin gosip baru akan segera menyebar lagi mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi Jaejoong tak peduli!

"Kau! Tunggu disini!" titah Jaejoong. Gadis itu kemudian membawa pergi piring berisi _Kkakdugi_ milik Yunho dan membawa entah kemana. Em, sepertinya menuju _counter_?

"Jae, mau kemana?" tanya Junsu saat dirinya dan Yoochun berpapasan dengan Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tak menyahut sama sekali. Hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling bertatapan dan kemudian sama-sama mengangkat bahu. Lalu keduanya pun kembali meneruskan jalan mereka untuk kembali ke tempat duduk. Disana, mereka menemukan Yunho yang duduk sendiri sambil menghirup jus Tomatnya.

Yoochun mengernyit saat melihat Yunho hanya minum jus. Bukankah tadi _namja_ itu sudah memesan makanan? Jadi, dimana makanannya? Sudah habis, kah?

"Yun, makananmu mana?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Dibawa Jaejoong."

"Ha?"

**BRUK!**

Sepiring _Bbibimbop_ kini tersaji dihadapan Yunho. Setelah meletakkan makanan untuk Yunho, Jaejoong kembali duduk pada tempatnya semula.

"Lebih baik dari _Kkakdugi_." Jaejoong berujar tapi tak menatap Yunho sama sekali.

"Ah, _ne."_ gumam Yunho yang nampak tengah berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sementara YooSu hanya bisa melongo melihat sikap Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong?

Ah, gadis itu nampak sibuk memainkan sedotan dalam gelas berisi jus Alpukatnya. Sambil melihat ke arah manapun selain ke arah Yunho. Mungkin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini tengah bersemu.

**[Jaejoong's POV]**

_For God's sake!_ Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi, HA?

Tindakan bodoh yang bodohnya kulakukan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Intinya, semua itu kulakukan secara refleks. Tanpa proses berpikir! Hanya melewati sumsum tulang belakangku dan langsung direspon oleh syaraf motorik di tanganku sampai aku bertindak nekat seperti itu. Astaga! Semua itu benar-benar diluar akalku.

Memalukan!

Dan sekarang, apa? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Junsu nanti? Aku yakin Yoochun _oppa_ akan tertawa kegirangan melihat tingkahku ―karena yang kutahu dialah yang paling menentang keras saat tahu aku putus dengan Yunho _oppa_. Dia pasti berpikir aku masih perhatian pada Yunho _oppa_ karena aku masih mencintainya.

Aih! Aku malu! Sangat malu.

"Ekhm! Sepertinya ada yang akan _mekar kembali_ disini." Kudengar Yoochun _oppa_ berujar. Ha! Apalagi maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? Ish, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak.

_Jinjja_! Aku benci suasana seperti ini. Saat dimana aku akan menjadi bahan godaan mereka semua. Tentu saja, setelah ini sudah bisa dipastikan pasangan bodoh ―YooSu― itu akan mengolokku habis-habisan. Huh, menyebalkan!

**[End of Jaejoong's POV]**

...

Jaejoong melirik jam tangan berwarna _peach _ yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya. Jam dua siang tepat. _Oke_, dia sudah tidak ada kelas lagi. Sementara Junsu sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan. Karena itu, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk segera menuju parkiran guna mengambil mobilnya dan kemudian pulang!

Baru saja gadis itu akan membuka pintu mobilnya, suara seseorang yang memanggilnya terdengar mengiterupsinya. Sosok Heechul kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Jaejoong.

Heechul adalah kakak tingkat satu jurusan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu sangat terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa jurusan manapun karena Heechul sangat pandai bergaul meskipun kata-katanya sedikit _pedas_. Wajahnya juga cantik. Tapi sayang, sudah ada yang punya ―seorang _namja_ keturunan China bernama Tan Han Kyung dari Fakultas Hukum. Dan Heechul ini cukup akrab dengan Jaejoong, _hoobae_nya.

"Heechul _eonni_? Ada apa?"

"Jaejoongie, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apa, _eonnie_?"

Heechul menyodorkan sebuah iPad ber_chasing_ putih pada Jaejoong. "Tolong berikan pada Yunho, _ne_? Tadi dia meninggalkannya di kelas terakhirnya bersama Hankyungie. Hankyungie yang memberikannya padaku."

"Ha?" Jaejoong terganga mendengar ucapan Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum manis lalu menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong dan memberikan iPad itu padanya. "Kau pasti tahu tempat tinggal Yunho, kan? Jadi bisa langsung mengantarnya ke tempat Yunho. Atau kausimpan dulu dan berikan padanya besok."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin sekali menolak permintaan kakak tingkatnya itu. Tapi apa yang akan Heechul katakan nanti? _Yeoja_ itu pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang tidak berperasaan karena tak mau menolong memberikan iPad itu pada Yunho.

Tapi masalahnya, kenapa harus Jaejoong yang memberikan benda itu pada Yunho? Kenapa tidak Hankyung saja yang notabeni satu kelas dengan Yunho? Hankyung, kan juga bisa menyimpannya terlebih dahulu dan memberikannya pada Yunho nanti jika mereka bertemu.

"_Ne, _Jae. Mau, ya? Meskipun kalian sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi, tapi menolong Yunho tak apa, kan? Aku yakin iPad ini sangat penting bagi Yunho."

Mendengar ucapan Heechul membuat Jaejoong menghela napas. Aish, kenapa selalu ada hal yang membuatnya harus bertemu dengan Yunho, _sih_?

"Baiklah,_ eonni_. Aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah Yunho _oppa_ nanti." Pasrah Jaejoong. Membuat Heechul tersenyum manis dan mencubit sekilas pipi Jaejoong.

"_Thank you_, Joongie. Sayang sekali kau dan Yunho sudah putus. Padahal kalian berdua sangat serasi. Haha..."Ucap Heechul sebelum _yeoja_ itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Sepeninggal Heechul, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kelu sambil menatap iPad Yunho yang ada ditangannya.

Selalu begitu. Semua orang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahwa ia dan Yunho sebenarnya sangat serasi. Sangat cocok saat bersama. Memangnya apa yang mereka lihat saat ia dan Yunho bersama sehingga semua orang selalu punya pendapat yang demikian? Karena seharusnya yang tahu apakah mereka cocok atau tidak adalah ia dan Yunho sendiri. Bukan orang lain.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Jaejoong merasa berat. Entah mengapa, rasanya disudut hatinya yang terdalam ada sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk ia definisikan. Hingga membuatnya sesak dan susah bernapas.

"Tuhan, mengapa jadi seperti ini?" lirih Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar, satu titik kristal bening itu mengalir begitu saja dari kelopak matanya.

...

Dan disinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Berdiri tepat didepan pintu besar kediaman Jung ―tempat tinggal Yunho. Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul, Jaejoong memilih untuk langsung memberikan iPad itu pada Yunho hari ini juga daripada harus menunggu bertemu dengan _namja_ itu esok harinya. Karena bagi Jaejoong, satu hari ini sudah cukup baginya untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Tidak, karena ia tak ingin merusak harinya yang lain seperti apa yang telah terjadi di Cafetaria hari ini.

'Ish, _damn it_!' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kemudian, dengan setengah hati Jaejoong menekan bel yang menempel pada dinding di sebelah kanannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, pintu besar itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita dewasa yang Jaejoong kenal sebagai Nyonya Jung ―ibunda Yunho. Ha? Jadi Nyonya besar yang langsung membukakan pintu untuknya? Tentu saja, akan beda ceritanya jika yang membukakan pintu hanya pembantu atau selain Nyonya rumah ini. Karena yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pasti akan―

"Jaejoongie? Ah, senangnya kau datang. Ayo masuk, _jagi._"

―Jaejoong mengangguk dengan sopan sambil mengikuti Nyonya Jung yang telah merangkulnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu untuk kemudian duduk di ruang tamu. Dalam hati Jaejoong benar-benar merutuki nasibnya saat ini.

'Ish, kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?' batin Jaejoong nelangsa.

Sebenarnya, jika dibandingkan dengan menghindari Yunho, Jaejoong lebih takut lagi jika harus bertemu dengan wanita yang telah melahirkan mantan kekasihnya itu. Bukan apa, Jaejoong hanya merasa tidak enak pada Yunho dan juga ibunya. Bukankah mereka sudah putus? Apa yang akan dipikirkan Yunho nanti jika melihat dirinya dan orangtuanya masih terlihat sangat akrab seperti ini?

Ah ya, mungkin pengalaman pada pesta pertunangan Young Hwa dan Seohyun beberapa waktu lalu memang berhasil membuat Jaejoong merasa malu bukan main. Tapi anehnya, Jaejoong tak melihat sama sekali raut ketidaksukaan terpancar dari wajah Yunho saat melihatnya berbincang akrab dengan ibunya. _Simple_nya, yang ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong adalah, jika ia dan Yunho sudah putus berarti tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk terus berhubungan dengan keluarga lelaki itu.

"Kenapa tidak bersama Yunho, hm? Padahal Yunho sudah pulang sedari tadi."

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa atas pertanyaan itu sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Oke, satu hal yang bisa Jaejoong simpulkan. Bahwa Yunho sama sekali tak memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Ish, apa mau lelaki itu, _sih_?

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

"_Nuna_ cantiiiikkk!"

**BRUK!**

"Ah!" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba sesosok bocah gembul yang diketahui sebagai adik Yunho itu secara brutal menubruknya dengan tiba-tiba. Bahkan sekarang bocah itu kini memeluknya erat. Seakan Jaejoong adalah boneka yang begitu lembut hingga bocah itu mendekapnya dengan sangat erat dan tak mau melepasnya. Hingga membuat Jaejoong merasa sesak.

"Mi-Minnie, se-sak." Rintih Jaejoong.

Nyonya Jung yang melihat Jaejoong kesusahan bernapas segera menarik tubuh Changmin dan mendudukkannya disamping beliau. "Aih, Minnie nakalnya. Kasihan, _kan_, Joogie _nuna_ jadi sesak napas."

Changmin memonyongkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang ikut menggembung lucu. Nampaknya bocah itu sangat kesal karena dijauhkan dari _nuna_ kesayangannya. "Minnie, _kan_, kangen _sama_ _nuna_ cantik, _eomma_~" rengeknya. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya.

Nyonya Jung yang gemas lalu menjawil ujung hidung anak bungsunya. "_Ne_, Minnie. Tapi jangan memeluk _nuna_ terlalu erat. _Nuna_nya jadi tidak bisa bernapas."

"_Jeongmal_?" Changmin mengerjap lucu. Membuat Nyonya Jung dan Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"_Ne_, Joongie, katakan pada bibi apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Jaejoong beralih dari menatap Changmin pada Nyonya Jung yang berbicara padanya. "Em, Joongie mau mengantarkan ini, bibi. Yunho _oppa_ meninggalkannya di kelasnya tadi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan iPad Yunho ke atas meja kaca ditengah mereka.

"Aish, anak itu. Selalu saja lupa pada barang-barangnya sendiri. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kecerobohannya itu semakin menjadi, _lo_, Joongie."

"Ah... begitukah?"

Nyonya Jung mengangguk. "_Ne_. Joongie berikan saja iPadnya pada Yunho. Dia ada di kamarnya." Ucap Nyonya Jung seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ayo, Minnie, bantu _eomma_ membuat camilan." Setelahnya beliau langsung beranjak pergi tanpa peduli pada Jaejoong yang hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Menghela napas, akhirnya gadis itu mengalah dan mau tak mau pergi sendiri menuju kamar Yunho di lantai atas.

'_Oh yeah, jadi aku harus masuk ke dalam kamar itu lagi?'_

Seketika, ingatan-ingatan saat ia bersama Yunho terngiang kembali dibenak Jaejoong. Ia ingat dulu pernah masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho yang bernuansa putih dan biru itu beberapa kali. Dan apa yang terjadi? Ia harus rela menerima kemesuman Yunho yang _you-know-what-i-mean-rite?_

Oke, memang mereka _melakukannya_ pertama kali di kamar Yunho ―yang kedua baru di sebuah hotel saat mereka berlibur bersama. Ish, mengingat hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa pipinya seperti mau terbakar. Panas!

Tapi, tidak selalu hal mesum yang mereka lakukan saat berdua di dalam kamar. Mereka juga sering belajar bersama, main _game_, atau bahkan bernyanyi. Yunho cukup pandai dalam bermain gitar dan suara Jaejoong juga sangat bagus saat bernyanyi. Sehingga keduanya sering bernyanyi _acoustic_ berdua. Bahkan, Yunho juga membuatkan lagu sendiri untuk Jaejoong dan kemudian menyanyikannya pada ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke sembilan belas pada tahun lalu. Mengingat betapa manisnya Yunho saat itu, membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**TAP**

Jaejoong menghela napas. Kini ia telah berada di depan kamar Yunho. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu berukiran abstrak itu. Tapi rasanya akan sia-sia karena ia sudah berada sampai sejauh ini. Lagi pula, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menyerahkan iPad itu. Katakan pada Yunho bahwa Heechul yang memberikan padanya, kemudian ia bisa langsung pergi. Ya, hanya itu yang perlu Jaejeoong lakukan.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap hati Jaejoong pun memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu itu.

**TOK! TOK!**

Tak ada sahutan dari Yunho.

Menghela napas, Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Masih tak ada sahutan.

Oke, jika dalam ketukan ketiga masih tak ada sahutan, Jaejoong akan menyerah dan pergi.

**TOK! TOK! TOK―**

Pintu itu bergeser. Hingga kemudian menampakkan sosok Yunho yang tampak awut-awutan sambil mengucek matanya. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan seperti tak pernah disisir seharian. Hm, bisa disimpulkan kalau lelaki itu baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Akan tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya seperti sekarang. Tapi―

"_YA_! PAKAI BAJUMU, _PABO_!"

―**BUK!**

Dengan segenap hati Jaejoong menonjok Yunho yang masih setengah sadar hingga membuat _namja_ itu terpental ke atas lantai. Membuat Nyonya Jung dan juga Changmin yang kebetulan melihat _aksi_ _anarkis_ itu menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Dan Jaejoong hanya mampu merutuk dalam hati menyesali tindakan bodohnya sesaat yang lalu itu.

'_Aku benar-benar bodoh._' batin Jaejoong.

**[]YunJae[]**

"A-aw!"

Yunho meringis saat Jaejoong mengompres wajahnya dengan handuk yang telah dicelupkan pada air hangat. Ya, mengompres apalagi kalau bukan bekas tonjokkan Jaejoong tadi. Memang tidak terlalu parah tapi cukup untuk meninggalkan sedikit memar pada wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho. Dalam hati Jaejoong meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah menonjok wajah mantan kekasihnya itu.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di dalam kamar Yunho. Seharusnya ada Changmin disini. Tapi oleh Nyonya Jung, bocah itu ditarik paksa keluar kamar Yunho dengan alasan tidak boleh mengganggu. Meski sempat berontak, tapi setelah dijanjikan bahwa Jaejoong akan memasak untuknya, maka bocah itu pun menurut dengan patuhnya.

_Oke, kembali pada YunJae._

Jaejoong meletakkan handuk beserta baskom yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengompres wajah Yunho ke bawah meja. Di kamar Yunho memang ada sebuah meja bundar kecil yang diletakkan ditengah kamar ―diatas karpet bulu berwarna putih― yang biasa digunakan Yunho untuk belajar atau sekedar membaca buku. Dulu, meja itu juga sering Yunho dan Jaejoong gunakan untuk bermain catur. Sementara itu, diatas meja itu sendiri sekarang sudah tersedia dua gelas jus Jeruk dan beberapa camilan yang tadi dibawakan oleh Nyonya Jung. Aish, benar-benar. Padahal di rumah ini banyak _maid_nya. Tapi mengapa jika Jaejoong yang bertamu selalu Nyonya rumah ini yang repot menyediakan segalanya?

Jaejoong melirik sedikit takut pada Yunho yang duduk disampingnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menonjok Yunho. Hanya karena _namja_ itu tak memakai baju, eoh? Aish, padahal dulu ia sudah pernah berada _dibawah_ tubuh tanpa baju itu. Tapi mengapa melihat Yunho yang sekarang malah membuatnya merasa jauh lebih malu?

"Kau ini selalu semaunya, ya."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho. Dilihatnya _namja_ itu masih mengusap pipinya yang tadi kena tonjokkannya. _Apa sangat sakit?_

Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. Jadi posisi mereka saat ini adalah Jaejoong yang duduk menyamping dengan Yunho disebelah kanannya. Sementara Yunho duduk menghadap ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kesini?"

Jaejoong sedikit mencelos mendengar cara bicara Yunho yang terdengar begitu datar. Hm, mungkin ia masih terbiasa dengan Yunho yang selalu bersikap lembut. Sehingga Yunho yang seperti ini terasa asing baginya.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Jaejoong menyodorkan iPad yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Yunho. "Heechul _eonni_ yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya kau meninggalkannya saat jam kuliah terakhir bersama Hankyung _sunbae_."

Yunho mengambil benda itu dari tangan Jaejoong. "Hm. _Thanks_." Ucapnya singkat.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Um."

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Yunho nampak memainkan iPadnya sementara Jaejoong hanya diam menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Kenapa gugup?"

Jaejoong mendongak untuk melihat Yunho. Membuat posisi mereka jadi semakin dekat dari sebelumnya karena Yunho juga tengah menatap lekat padanya.

"A-apa? Aku gugup? _Aniyo_~"

Yunho tersenyum setengah bibir seraya meletakkan iPadnya ke atas meja. "Kau hanya menggigit ujung bibir sebelah kirimu jika sedang gugup, Jae."

Jaejoong tertegun. Menggigit bibir? Ah, tentu saja. Wajar jika Yunho hapal akan kebiasaanya yang satu itu karena dulu Jaejoong sering melakukannya saat berdua dengan Yunho; saat awal mereka baru berpacaran. Tapi, benarkah saat ini ia gugup? Apa karena saking gugupnya hingga dirinya sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang gugup? Tapi... kenapa ia harus gugup?

"Jae..."

Suara Yunho terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Jaejoong. Dekat, dan tepat pada telinga kanannya. Tapi sialnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa bergerak untuk menjauh dari Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah sangat―begitu―dekat―padanya.

Yunho terus memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong. Posturnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong membuatnya harus menunduk untuk bisa menatap lebih dalam _doe eyes_ yang selalu menghanyutkannya itu. Menatapnya tepat pada ujung yang paling dalam. Hingga mereka sama-sama tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan mereka lagi ke lain hal.

Yunho menunduk semakin dalam. Hingga membuat ujung hidungnya menyentuh hidung mancung Jaejoong. Tapi _namja_ itu tak mau berhenti hanya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan saja. Dan saat _doe eyes_ dihadapannya itu menutup dengan sendirinya, ―tepat saat kedua bibir itu bersentuhan― Yunho pun mulai menutup matanya sendiri. Menikmati sentuhan lembut antara bibir mereka, Yunho menekan sedikit bibirnya agar bisa menyesap lebih dalam bibir Jaejoong. Keduanya pun nampak larut dalam kegiatan itu.

Sebelah tangan Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong. Memutar tubuh itu agar menghadap padanya. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraih tengkuk gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. _Namja_ itu lalu menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dan saat gadis itu membuka mulutnya, Yunho langsung menyusupkan lidahnya. Menyusuri setiap sisi dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Beradu dengan lidah _yeoja_ itu. Bahkan kini keduanya tengah bertukar saliva hingga menetes dari celah bibir masing-masing. Kedua lengan Jaejoong pun melingkar erat pada leher Yunho. Meremas ujung rambut _brunette_ itu ―tanda betapa ia terbuai dengan apa yang tengah Yunho lakukan padanya.

Mengabaikan status keduanya yang nyatanya adalah mantan kekasih, Yunho terus menyesap bibir Jaejoong dalam dan semakin dalam. Dengan pelan, _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu mendorong Jaejoong hingga gadis itu terbaring diatas karpet bulu berwarna putih yang begitu lembut. Masih dengan bibir yang saling terpaut, Yunho mencoba menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan yang ia tumpukan di atas lantai; menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Umhh~" lirih Jaejoong disela ciuman panasnya dengan Yunho. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, yang jelas akal sehat keduanya sedang tak bekerja sama sekali.

"_O-oppahh_..."

Jaejoong memukul-mukul pundak Yunho dengan lengan kanannya. Berusaha memberitahu pada lelaki itu bahwa ia sudah hampir kehabisan napas.

Yunho pun segera melepas tautan bibirnya. Menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus favorit Changmin. Nampak jejak saliva yang mengalir disisi bibir Jaejoong yang kini nampak memerah dan bengkak. Melihat hal itu malah membuat Yunho menyeringai. Oh _yeah_, keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti ini selalu sukses membuatnya _hard_ luar biasa.

"Ouhh_..."_

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan suaranya yang mendesah itu saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyesap kulit lehernya. Menjilat dengan lidahnya yang basah, kemudian menggingit kulit putih itu hingga meninggalkan _butterfly kiss_nya disana. Selalu. Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya melayang dengan sentuhannya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Membuat Jaejoong merasa geli sekaligus terbuai dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Yunho terus menyesap leher Jaejoong. Meninggalkan banyak tanda disetiap inci kulit nan mulus ―yang tak akan mulus lagi― itu. Bahkan tanda lahir yang ada di sebelah kiri leher Jaejoong juga tak luput oleh jangkauan lidah Yunho. Menutupi tanda itu dengan tanda yang Yunho buat sendiri. Seakan ingin menandakan bahwa gadis itu hanya miliknya. Jaejoong... hanya miliknya. Milik Jung Yunho seorang.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan lengan Yunho mulai bergerilya disekitar perutnya. Membuatnya menggelinjang geli saat lengan besar itu mengusap perut ratanya dengan gerakan yang begitu seduktif. Jaejoong memang sangat sensitif.

Sementara bibirnya masih bermain di pundak Jaejoong, tangan Yunho sudah menjalar kesana kemari. Dan saat lengan besar itu mulai beranjak ke tempat yang lebih _jauh_, seketika itu juga Jaejoong tersadar bahwa apa yang tengah mereka lakukan ini tidaklah benar. Tidak, karena mereka sudah bukan sepasang kekasih seperti dulu.

Ditepisnya lengan Yunho yang mulai menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya. Membuat _namja_ itu mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong di bawahnya. "_Wae_?" lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng beberapa kali.

Melihat hal itu, Yunho terdiam. Pun menghela napas dan kemudian menarik tubuhnya dari atas Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun segera bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya seraya membersihkan sisa saliva yang mengalir di bawah bibirnya. Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelahnya, Jaejoong cepat-cepat bangkit dan segera berbalik membelakangi Yunho.

"Ma-maaf sudah mengganggu tidur siangmu. Maaf juga sudah membuat wajahmu memar. A-aku permisi." Gumam Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Boo."

**DEG!**

Jaejoong membatu ditempatnya. Padahal ia sudah hampir keluar dari kamar itu. Tapi satu kalimat yang Yunho lontarkan padanya sudah mampu membuatnya mati rasa hingga tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

'_Tidak! Kenapa Yunho mengatakan hal itu?'_

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong berteriak dan menangis saat ini tapi tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku. Bahkan untuk bicara sepatah kata pun rasanya lidahnya begitu kelu.

'_Kenapa seperti ini?'_

"Aku sungguh-sungguh." Lirih Yunho kemudian.

Tapi Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk tanpa mampu memberikan jawaban apapun.

"_Mianhae..."_

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir _cherry_ itu sebelum Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyisakan Yunho yang kini hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Mungkin tengah menyadari ataupun menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Sangat mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[To Be Continue]**_

_**Sign,**_

**김연****레****"****카시오****페이아****"**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle : Crazy on You**_

_**Author : Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Genre : Romance and Drama**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : TVXQ!5**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typo, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kim Jaejoong as yeoja (19 th)**_

_**Kim Junsu as yeoja (19 th)**_

_**Jung Yunho as namja (20 th)**_

_**Park Yoochun as namja (20 th)**_

_**Shim (Jung) Changmin as little namja (5 th)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zhie Hikaru©Present :**_

_**YunJae/GS**_

"_**Crazy on You"**_

Yunho dan Jaejoong putus? Lalu, bagaimana nasib Changminnie yang notabeni adalah fans nomor satu masakan Jaejoong?**/**"Yunho _hyung_ bilang sekalang _nuna_ cantik tambah gendut. Makanya _nuna_ cantik _ga_ mau datang ke lumah _buat_ _bikinin_ Minnie makan."**/**NGEK!

**/YunJae/**_**Genderswitch**_**/**_**Feat**_**. Chibi Changmin.**

[ooo]

"Hiks... Hiks... HUWAAAA!"

"Sa-sayang... sudah,_ ya_, nangisnya? Nanti Minnie jadi jelek, _lo_. Joongie _nuna_ nanti takut _liat_ muka Minnie kalau jelek."

"HUWEEEE!"

Bukannya mereda, si kecil Changmin malah menangis semakin keras. Membuat Nyonya Jung beserta beberapa _maid_ yang bertugas menenangkan Changmin hanya bisa mengelus dada pasrah. _Yeah_, beginilah kalau Jung bungsu itu sudah mengamuk. Susah sekali untuk mendiamkannya.

Bingung apa yang sedang terjadi? Baiklah, akan dijelaskan.

Setelah kemarin Jaejoong datang bertamu dan kemudian pulang dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin ―yang saat itu tengah sibuk memakan camilan di dapur―, tak ayal membuat bocah gembul itu menangis kejer. Soalnya, Jaejoong sudah melupakan janjinya untuk memasak makanan untuk bocah itu. _Ne_? Jaejoong memang tidak berjanji. Tapi Nyonya Jung yang menggunakan alasan itu agar Changmin tidak ikut nimbrung di kamar Yunho kemarin dan mengganggu kedua sejoli ―ehm! mantan, maksudnya― itu. Tapi namanya juga bocah, terlalu polos untuk dibohongi seperti itu. Hingga membuat Jung kecil itu menangis dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya bahkan sampai pagi kemudian. Membuat seluruh orang di kediaman Jung kewalahan menghadapinya. Parahnya, jika Changmin sudah mengamuk, bocah itu akan melempar benda apapun yang ada disekitarnya hingga membuat rumah hancur berantakan.

Ya, seperti saat ini. Kali ini bocah itu mengamuk di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Hingga menyebabkan beberapa mainannya hancur berkeping-keping. Ish, untung saja semalam si kecil itu masih bisa tertidur. Bayangkan saja kalau ia mengamuk semalaman suntuk? Ah~ mau jadi apa orang-orang yang berusaha menenangkannya itu sekarang?

"HUWEEEEE!"

Nyonya Jung sendiri benar-benar sudah sangat kewalahan menghadapi amukan putera bungsunya itu. Bahkan kini wanita itu terduduk pasrah di atas ranjang Changmin sementara _maid _masih berusaha menenangkan bocah itu ―walau sama sekali tak berhasil. Jika dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini Changmin mengamuk yang luar biasa sulit untuk ditenangkan. Bahkan membujuk bocah itu dengan ber_cup-cup_ jumbo _ice cream_ sekalipun tak berhasil. Nyonya Jung menghela napas berat. Bahkan pagi ini nyonya besar itu terpaksa melewatkan sarapannya bersama sang suami tercinta karena harus mengurus Changmin yang mengamuk.

"MINNIE MAU _NUNA_ CANTIK! HUWEEEEE!"

_Nuna _cantik? Oh yeah, itulah alasan mengapa Jung kecil itu mengamuk. Ia ingin bertemu Jaejoong. Lebih tepatnya ingin memakan masakan Jaejoong. Ah~ Nyonya Jung jadi berpikir, sihir apa yang gadis cantik itu gunakan hingga membuat kedua puteranya begitu ketagihan dengan masakannya? Bahkan dengan masakan Nyonya Jung sendiri, baik Yunho maupun Changmin tak ada yang sehisteris itu saat memakanannya. _Aigo... aigo..._

"Sulli _ah_, coba kaupanggilkan Yunho. Suruh dia kemari, _ne_."

Sulli mengangguk patuh atas perintah itu kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Yunho. Sulli sendiri adalah _yeoja_ berusia sekitar dua puluh enam tahun yang bekerja di kediaman Jung sebagai_ baby sitter_nya Changmin.

Sulli menemukan Yunho yang ternyata sedang menikmati sarapannya di dapur. Hanya sendiri. Karena _namja_ itu tadi bangun sedikit kesiangan karena semalam ia sangat sulit untuk tidur karena mendengar tangisan Changmin yang luar biasa nyaring. Apalagi kamarnya berseberangan dengan kamar sang adik hingga tangisan Changmin terdengar begitu jelas.

"Permisi, Tuan. Anda dipanggil Nyonya Besar." Ucap Sulli dengan sopan.

Yunho menoleh pada _yeoja_ itu seraya meletakkan gelas air putih yang tadi ia minum. "_Ne_? Ada apa? Apa Changmin masih belum berhenti menangis?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya hanya disuruh untuk memanggil Anda. Dan benar, Tuan Muda Changmin masih menangis."

Yunho mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Sulli mengangguk kemudian undur diri.

Setelah membersihkan mulutnya dan menenggak sekali lagi gelas berisi air putihnya, Yunho pun segera beranjak mendatangi sang _eomma_. Bahkan sampai ia berada di ujung tangga, Yunho masih bia mendengar suara tangisan Changmin yang nampak parau. Mungkin karena sebenarnya bocah itu sudah mulai kelelahan menangis sedari kemarin.

"HUWEEE! POKOKNYA MAU _NUNA_ CANTIK!"

Yunho pun masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. "Ada apa, _eomma_?"

Nyonya Jung yang melihat kedatangan anaknya, segera menghampiri Yunho. "Sebaiknya kau cepat bawa Joongie kemari. _Eomma_ dan para _maid_ ini sudah tidak sanggup menenangkan adikmu yang mengamuk itu."

"Tapi _eomma_―"

Nyonya Jung menggeleng. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau tidak lihat betapa lelahnya tiga orang _maid_ yang sedari kemarin menjaga Changmin? Mereka juga perlu istirahat, Yun. _Eomma_ juga sudah tidak sanggup dengan Changmin yang seperti ini."

Yunho mengerjap. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Sulli, Taeyon, dan Sunny; ketiga _maid_ itu nampak begitu kelelahan menghadapi Changmin yang masih terus menangis sambil berlari-lari di dalam kamar. Bahkan Yunho bisa melihat adanya lingkaran hitam dibawah pelupuk mata ibunya sendiri. Bukti bahwa ibundanya itu tak bisa tidur semalaman karena ikut menjaga Changmin bersama para _maid_.

Melihat Yunho yang sama sekali tak bergeming, Nyonya Jung jadi berdecak sebal. Didorongnya dengan paksa tubuh tinggi anak sulungnya itu keluar dari kamar Changmin. "_Jja_, cepat pergi sana! Dan jangan kembali sebelum kau membawa Jaejoong bersamamu."

Dan Yunho hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ibu?

...

Dan disinilah Yunho sekarang berada; di depan pintu kelas Jaejoong. Saat ini gadis itu sedang ada mata kuliah Instrument Musik Modern. Yunho harus rela berdiri di depan kelas itu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan karena dari pesan yang ia terima melalui Junsu ―terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungi Jaejoong langsung― bahwa kelas itu baru dimulai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan untuk mengurangi kebosanannya, _namja_ itu lebih memilih memasang _headphone_ dikedua telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik melalui iPhonenya.

_**Nuga mwora haedo You're my crazy love**_

_**Michyeottdago haedo Just can't get enough**_

_**Ireon naui mareul geudaen arajugettjyo**_

_**Baby my heart beats for you...**_

Satu lagu berjudul _Crazy Love_ dari _boyband_ bernama Dong Bang Shin Ki. Yunho ingat kalau lagu itu adalah lagu favorit Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri yang memasukkan lagu-lagu dari _boyband_ itu ke dalam iPhone Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong juga sering mengatakan padanya kalau _leader _DBSK itu sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Entah Yunho harus berbangga atau tidak karena dirinya dianggap mirip dengan seorang artis terkenal, tapi sebenarnya ia merasa risih karena selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan _namja_ itu. Ha, tidak bisakah Jaejoong hanya melihatnya saja tanpa perlu memandang lelaki lain selain dirinya? Posesif? Ah ya, begitulah dirinya. Yunho sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa bersikap seposesif seperti itu pada Jaejoong. Seingatnya, ia hanya tidak suka saat gadis itu terus membicarakan _namja_ ber_stage name_ U-Know itu saat mereka tengah bersama. Lucu, ia cemburu pada seorang artis yang bahkan Jaejoongnya sendiri tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan orang itu.

Tapi sudahlah! Semua itu hanya masa lalu. Sekarang ia dan Jaejoong bukanlah sepasang kekasih seperti dulu. Jadi ia tidak perlu ambil pusing pada hal semacam itu lagi.

_**Hey! Girl, keudeu gyotae isseulttae**_

_**Naneun namjaro wanseongi dwego**_

_**Himel gajil su itjyo ije sesang ape dangdanghaeyo, Hey girl**_

_**Geudemaeni majimak sarangeul shimeul su itjyo**_

_**Ijen byeonhaji mayo with me, eternally...**_

Dulu, Yunho pernah menyanyikan lagu berjudul _Hey! Girl_ itu secara _acoustic _ untuk Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong memujinya luar biasa karena menganggap suara Yunho sangat keren. Bukan memuji karena Yunho bisa menyanyikan lagu yang juga berasal dari _boyband_ favorit gadis itu. Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar bersemu saat Yunho menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Yunho masih ingat betapa imutnya wajah Jaejoong yang tengah malu saat itu.

Sejak itu, Yunho pun belajar untuk membuat lagu sendiri yang nantinya akan ia persembahkan untuk Jaejoong. Sungguh, musik memang sangat jauh menyimpang karena Yunho sendiri bukanlah seseorang yang belajar dalam hal itu. Karena bidang Yunho yang sebenarnya adalah pada hukum dan segala macam peraturan ―_namja_ itu ingin menjadi seorang pengacara yang hebat di masa depan nanti. Tapi karena Jaejoong, imajinasinya bahkan berhasil membuat sebuah lagu yang kemudian ia beri judul _Hunny, Bunny, Funny_. Yunho menyanyikan lagu itu pada ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke-19 tahun lalu.

Sungguh, Yunho sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sejauh itu hanya karena Jaejoong. Apakah... apakah itu artinya ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong?

Teringat kembali pada kejadian kemarin saat di kamarnya. Ya, saat itu ia memang mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa ia masih mencintai gadis itu. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan sanggup jika gadis itu tak bersamanya. Entah ini hanya keegoisannya semata, atau memang karena Yunho telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Jaejoong, _namja_ itu tak ingin lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia mencintai Jaejoong. Masih. Dan sangat. Meski nyatanya mereka baru berpisah sekitar sebulan lebih, tapi Yunho merasa semua ini terlalu sulit baginya. Karena ia masih ingin Jaejoong ada disisinya. Menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan mengatakan setiap hari betapa ia mencintai gadis itu. Satu-satunya gadis yang sudah membuatnya menggila karena mencintainya. Ya, hanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho gila karena begitu mencintai gadis itu. Hanya Jaejoong...

'_You make me so damn crazy, Boo. I love you more than i do.'_

Pintu terbuka membuat Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya. Yunho sendiri tidak menyadari seberapa lama sudah ia berdiri disana hingga jam kuliah itu ternyata sudah berakhir. Beberapa kepala pun mulai berdesakan keluar dari kelas itu. Yunho menunggu ―lagi― sampai gadis itu keluar dari kelasnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Jaejoong berjalan keluar bersama Junsu, ia pun segera menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"_O-Oppa_?" Jaejoong nampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Yunho dihadapannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu segera membuang muka dan akan segera beranjak pergi jika saja Yunho tak menahannya dengan memegang lengannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong memilih melihat ke samping.

Junsu yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong jadi merasa tak nyaman melihat atmosfer diantara kedua mantan kekasih itu. Memang ia tak memberitahu Jaejoong sebelumnya kalau _namja_ itu ingin menemuinya ―Jaejoong― karena Yunho sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberitahu Jaejoong. Dan Junsu pun hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan _sunbae_nya itu.

"Jae, aku duluan, _ne_? Chunnie _oppa_ sudah menungguku." Lalu pergi tanpa menggubris Jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

"_Y-ya_! Su!"

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia tahu Junsu sengaja melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yunho. Jaejoong jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya sahabatnya itu mendukung ia putus dengan Yunho atau tidak, _sih_?

Yunho melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jaejoong. Membuat gadis itu tersadar akan sosok Yunho yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Yunho malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"Itu, Changmin terus menangis sejak kemarin. Bocah itu merengek ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena itu―"

"Karena itu kau kemari untuk menjemputku dan membawaku ke rumah. Begitu, kan, _oppa_?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa bocah gembul itu mengamuk kemarin karena Tuan Jung yang mengabarinya melalui pesan singkat ―oke, Jaejoong juga dekat dengan _appa_nya Yunho tapi sayang Tuan Sibuk itu sangat jarang ada di rumah karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya―. Dan Jaejoong membalas pesan itu dengan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa datang kembali ke kediaman Jung malam itu karena ia sendiri harus mengantar ibunya ke rumah sakit ―karena mobil sang ibu sedang di servis dan Jaejoong memang ingin menemani ibunya―. Ibu Jaejoong adalah seorang Dokter Spesialis Obstetri dan Ginekologi, sementara ayahnya adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang Industri mobil dan listrik. Jaejoong hanya tinggal bertiga dengan orang tuanya ―_maid_ dan pekerja rumah lainnya tidak masuk hitungan― di Seoul karena kakaknya, Kim Hyun Joong, sudah menikah dan memilih tinggal di Amerika.

"_Arraseo_. Salahku juga pergi tanpa pamit pada Minnie." Lirih Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau Changmin akan menangis sampai selama itu. Rasa bersalah pun menyelubunginya.

Yunho pun tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Ayo!"

Bukannya ikut berjalan, Jaejoong malah diam terpaku ditempatnya. Membuat Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak bergerak.

"_Wae?"_

Jaejoong menunduk. Yunho pun ikut menunduk mengikuti arah tatapan Jaejoong. Ah! Akhirnya _namja_ itu pun sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Pantas saja Jaejoong hanya diam. Refleks, Yunho pun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"_Mi-mian."_

Yunho merutuk dalam hati. Jujur saja, ia melakukan semua itu murni karena refleks semata. Terlalu terbiasa karena memang dulu mereka selalu berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Mungkin _namja_ itu lupa bahwa keadaan yang sekarang sudah tidak sama dengan yang dulu. Tapi, bukankah Yunho sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa ia masih mencintai Jaejoong?

"Eum. Kuanggap _oppa_ tak sengaja melakukannya." Ucap Jaejoong. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa tersenyum kelu menatap gadis itu dari belakang.

...

Pukul satu siang saat Jaejoong sampai di kediaman Jung bersama Yunho. Tanpa membuang waktu, Nyonya Jung yang nelihat kedatangan Jaejoong langsung menarik gadis itu dan membawanya ke kamar Changmin ―sementara Yunho memilih pergi entah kemana. Jaejoong mencelos melihat keadaan kamar yang luar biasa berantakan. Nampak tiga orang _maid_ sedang membersihkan tempat itu. Sementara Changmin, ―Hei! dimana bocah itu?

"Minnie sedang tidur kalau kau mencarinya."

Jaejoong menoleh pada Nyonya Jung yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Kedua _yeoja_ itu kemudian mendekati ranjang Changmin. Tempat dimana bocah gembul itu tertidur lelap. Jaejoong mengambil duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengusap pelan kepala Changmin.

"Beruntung dia masih mau percaya saat kami mengatakan padanya bahwa Yunho sedang menjemputmu." Nyonya Jung menatap putera bungsunya yang tengah terlelap. Beliau tersenyum lembut. Senyum khas seorang ibu yang begitu mengkhwatirkan keadaan buah hatinya. "Maafkan kami karena terus merepotkanmu, Jae."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Bibi. Aku juga yang salah tidak pamit pada Changmin sampai dia marah seperti ini. Jadi aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Nyonya Jung meraih bahu Jaejoong untuk kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan sayang. "Maafkan bibi, Jae. Pasti sulit bagimu bersikap seperti ini pada kami dengan hubunganmu dan Yunho yang sekarang."

Jaejoong tercekat. Apa itu artinya Nyonya Jung sudah tahu bahwa ia dan Yunho sudah putus? Jadi... Yunho sudah memberitahukan hal itu pada ibunya?

Nyonya Jung melepas rangkulannya. Mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Jae, dengarkan bibi. Ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu."

Jaejoong menatap lekat pada sosok dihadapannya.

Nyonya Jung mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong. "Meski sekarang kau dan Yunho bukan kekasih lagi, bibi tetap berharap kau akan selalu hadir ditengah kami. Bibi sangat menyayangimu, Jae."

"Kau tahu, Jae? Bibi sangat ingin mempunyai anak perempuan." Jaejoong mengangguk. Ya, Yunho pernah memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

"Dan bibi sangat berharap kau yang akan menjadi anak bibi."

**DEG!**

Jaejoong terbelalak. Sebesar itukah ibu Yunho menyayanginya? Tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong, karena mendengar penuturan tulus seperti itu membuatnya merasa seperti dibebani sesuatu yang sangat berat. Tidak, karena semua terlalu bertentangan dengan hatinya.

Nyonya Jung lalu meraih lengan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan keegoisan bibi, _ne_, Jae? Anggap saja bibi ini adalah orang yang sangat kesepian. Karena itu bibi sangat berharap agar kau tetap mau menjenguk bibi sekalipun kau tidak menyukai Yunho lagi. Kau mau, kan, _jagi_?"

_**[Jaejoong's POV]**_

Jujur, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi suasana yang seperti ini. Bukan, aku bukannya tidak menyukai beliau. Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama bibi. Bersama beliau aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu. Yah, bukan berarti ibu kandungku sendiri tidak menyayangiku. Hanya saja, _eomma_ adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Banyak waktunya yang dihabiskan di rumah sakit. Tapi aku bisa memakluminya. Karena sesibuk apapun, _eomma _akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungiku dan selalu menyempatkan untuk sarapan bersama meskipun kegiatannya begitu padat. Dan _appa _pun melakukan hal yang sama. Selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga meski hanya saat jam makan malam sekalipun. Aku menyayangi mereka. Ayah dan ibuku. Tak akan ada aku jika bukan karena kedua orangtuaku. Dan tak akan ada Kim Jaejoong yang seperti sekarang ini jika bukan karena _eomma _dan _appa_.

Ah... memikirkan hal itu membuatku merindukan mereka. Rasanya ingin segera pulang dan memasak untuk makan malam. Hari ini_ appa_ sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat dan _eomma_ juga akan mengusahakan hal yang sama. Hm... aku rindu.

"Joongie?"

Suara lembut itu menyentakku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Ah ya, aku hampir lupa dimana aku berada sekarang karena terlalu memikirkan kedua orangtuaku. Bibi Jung masih ada dihadapanku. Menatapku dengan penuh harap. Aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya.

Kubalas menggenggam erat tangan beliau yang menggenggam tangan kiriku. Kuberikan senyum termanis yang kumiliki untuk wanita cantik yang sudah melahirkan Jung Yunho itu. "_Ne_, bibi. Aku janji akan selalu mengunjungi bibi setelah ini." ucapku. Meski aku sendiri ragu apakah aku bisa memenuhi janjiku itu, tapi aku tetap mengatakannya. Kulihat bibi tersenyum lebar ke arahku dan kemudian memelukku erat.

"_Gomawo, _Jaejoong_ ah. Gomawoyo_..."

"_Ne,_ bibi..."

Biarlah untuk sementara seperti ini adanya. Karena tak ada manusia yang bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari. Aku hanya berharap semoga aku tak mengecewakan bibi nantinya.

_**[End of Jaejoong's POV]**_

...

Saat ini Jaejoong, Nyonya Jung juga Yunho dan tak ketinggalan tentunya si bocah gembul bernama Changmin itu tengah berada di meja makan untuk menikmati masakan yang tadi sudah dimasak oleh Jaejoong. Ah, lihatlah pada meja makan yang sekarang penuh dengan berbagai masakan. Ada _Bulgogi, Soondae, Donkatsu, Kimchi_, dan Spagetti. Menghabiskan hingga dua jam lebih bagi Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan semua masakan itu. Tapi rasa lelah itu seakan terbayar saat melihat Changmin ―dan juga Yunho, kalau _namja _itu mau masuk dalam hitungan― memakan semua makanan itu dengan lahapnya. Changmin bahkan sudah berkali-kali minta tambah. Seakan tak akan kenyang saat si kecil itu memakan semua makanan itu. Hah... pantas saja Yunho menjulukinya _Food Monster._

Changmin menyodorkan piring kosongnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "_Nuna_, tambah!"

Jaejoong melongo. "Lagi?"

Dan bocah itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya. Kemudian mengambil piring yang disodorkan Changmin untuk kemudian mengisinya setengah penuh dengan _bulgogi_.

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Yah~ _nuna_. _Kok_, tidak sepiling penuh, _sih_?"

"Nanti kau sakit perut, Min." Sela Yunho sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan _tissue_. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sudah selesai makan setelah menghabiskan satu porsi _Soondae _dan spagetti.

"_Ne_, Minnie harus menurut kata _hyungie._ Nanti kalau Minnie sakit perut Minnie tidak bisa makan masakan _nuna_ lagi, _jagi_." Ucap Nyonya Jung ikut menambahkan.

Changmin merenggut. "Tapi kalau Minnie _ga_ makan banyak nanti makanannya dihabiskan _sama_ _hyungie, eomma_~"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "_Aniyo,_ Minnie tidak usah takut. Yunho _hyung_nya tak akan menghabiskan makanan Minnie, kok. Benarkan, _Oppa_?"

"E-eh?"

Yunho pangling. Sesaat tadi ia hanya melihat ke arah Jaejoong tanpa mendengarkan sama sekali apa yang tengah gadis itu bicarakan. Melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya seperti saat ini, membuat jantung Yunho berdetak menggila.

'_Tuhan, aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya.'_ Batin Yunho.

Sesaat hening tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Nah, _jagi_. Setelah ini Minnie mandi, _ne_? Sudah bau _acem_." Ucap Nyonya Jung. Dan Changmin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun perhatiannya dari _Bulgogi_ lezat yang tengah ia santap.

"Dasar _Food Monster!"_

**o0o**

Yunho menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan tepat di depan Taman Kota yang malam ini cukup ramai. Ia melakukannya karena Jaejoong yang memintanya. Keduanya kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil dan mulai berjalan disekitar taman itu. Hanya berjalan dalam sepi tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Melihat ada sebuah bangku yang kosong, Jaejoong kemudian mengambil duduk diatas kursi itu. Yunho pun mengikutinya. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan. Masih dalam kondisi yang sama; hanya diam.

Jaejoong sedari terus saja menunduk sambil memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang ia ayun-ayunkan. Sementara Yunho nampak asyik meniup-niup rambut depannya yang nampak mulai memanjang.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu, ya?"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya meniup rambutnya untuk beralih menatap Jaejoong disampingnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu masih terus menunduk.

"Tidak juga. Hanya tidak punya waktu untuk memotongnya." Ucap Yunho. Pandangannya sudah beralih dari Jaejoong. Menatap ke depan, menyaksikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kedua lengannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket berwarna merahnya.

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aku... suka rambut _oppa _yang kecokelatan."

**DEG!**

Jaejoong tidak salah bicara, kan? Tidak mungkin Yunho salah dengar, kan?

_**[Yunho's POV]**_

"Aku... suka rambut _oppa_ yang kecokelatan."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Memang, setelah putus darinya aku langsung mengubah warna rambutku menjadi hitam pekat. Mungkin salah satu alasanku melakukannya adalah karena aku tahu Jaejoong sangat menyukai saat rambut _brunette_ku berwarna kecokelatan. Karena itu aku mengubah warnanya untuk mengurangi satu hal dari diriku yang akan selalu membuatku mengingatnya.

Gadis itu ingin aku melupakannya. Itu yang Jaejoong ucapkan hari itu. Hari dimana kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah berjalan hampir selama dua tahun. Meski saat itu aku benar-benar kecewa, tapi aku juga tak bisa menutupi bahwa semua itu berawal dari kesalahanku sendiri. Sedikit banyak aku menyesali semuanya. Karena aku... semuanya jadi seperti ini.

Ya. Aku memang egois.

Kulirik _yeoja_ yang selalu menarik perhatianku sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Jaejoong masih menunduk. Entah apakah melihat sepatunya itu lebih menarik daripada melihat ke arahku yang kini menatap lekat padanya. Yang jelas gadis itu sama sekali tak mau menatapku.

Ingin... aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Sekarang! Mendekapnya erat, tak peduli kami berada di tempat ramai sekalipun. Karena aku sangat suka melihat pipinya yang akan bersemu merah ketika aku menyentuhnya di tempat terbuka. Jaejoong itu sebenarnya gadis yang pemalu.

Aku ingat dulu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Saat itu Jaejoong baru masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru di Dong Bang _University_. Penampilannya memang tak jauh berbeda dengan ia yang sekarang. Selalu tampil sederhana meski nyatanya ia termasuk orang yang berada. _Ani_, aku hanya mencoba membandingkannya dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihku. Kebanyakan dari mereka senang berpenampilan mewah_. _Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sosok disebelahku ini. Dan aku suka Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

Wajahnya yang cantik membuatnya dengan mudah menjadi sosok yang terkenal diantara para mahasiswa. Bahkan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat Jaejoong sudah menjadi primadona dikalangan para _namja_. Banyak _Sunbae_ yang menyatakan cinta pada _Hoobae _cantik satu itu. Tapi yang kudengar mereka semua ditolak dengan lembut oleh Jaejoong. Ah, saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan Ahra. Tentu saja aku tak ikut andil dalam acara _tembak menembak_ itu. Tapi setelah Ahra memutuskanku beberapa waktu kemudian, aku pun mulai tertarik untuk mendekati gadis dari jurusan _Modern Music Art_ itu. Ah, mengingat bagaimana dulu aku mendekati Jaejoong rasanya membuatku ingin tertawa. Aku yakin saat-saat itu membuatku terlihat jadi sosok yang sangat bodoh dihadapan Jaejoong. Tapi beruntungnya aku, meski terlihat bodoh sekalipun, hanya aku yang beruntung mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Hm, aku boleh berbangga, kan?

"Ingat tidak saat pertama kali kau menyuruhku untuk mewarnai rambutku jadi kecokelatan?"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh saat aku berucap demikian. Kulihat ia mengangguk malu-malu. Ah... gadis ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Perlahan aku menggeser dudukku agar lebih mendekat padanya. Kulihat Jaejoong nampak terkejut namun aku tak peduli. Dengan segenap hati, kuberanikan diriku untuk meraih lengannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Terserahlah ia mau marah atau apa. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Tapi rupanya aku mendapatkan hari baikku hari ini. Jaejoong tak protes ataupun memarahiku. Ia hanya menunduk dan membiarkan aku menggenggam tangannya. Melihat hal itu, aku pun semakin berani untuk memegang tangannya dengan lebih erat.

"Waktu itu kau sangat keranjingan dengan _boyband_ itu sampai-sampai menyuruhku untuk mengganti warna rambut yang sama. Kau sangat menyukai _leader_nya, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. Membuatku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku kesal sekali karena terus dibanding-bandingkan dengan artis itu." Dari posisiku aku bisa melihat saat Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi, setelah mendengarmu memuji bahwa aku tampan, aku pun jadi besar hati dan merasa kalau aku pasti jauh lebih hebat dari _namja_ yang suka muncul di layar kaca itu."

"Hmpp―"

Kulihat Jaejoong terkekeh. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah berusaha menahan tawanya. Hei, kenapa tertawa? Aku lucu, _ya_?

"Yah, dan aku tahu kalau aku memang jauh lebih baik dari ―ah, aku lupa siapa namanya."

"U-Know."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, itu dia! Aku tahu aku lebih baik dari dia itu. Buktinya kau selalu bertepuk kegirangan saat aku menyanyi untukmu. Bahkan kau sampai mencium gemas pipi ―Aw!" Aku meringis saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencubit pinggangku. "_W-wae_?"

"Kau bicara terlalu keras, _pabo_!"

Aku melongo. Aku tidak salah lihat, _kan_? Meski sekarang sudah sore, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali pipi yang bersemu merah itu. Melihat hal itu tak ayal membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Yah... paling tidak Jaejoong masih bisa tersipu saat aku menggodanya. Itu artinya aku masih menarik baginya, bukan?

"Ah, _mianhae._ Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." Ucapku kemudian. Kemudian menarik lengannya hingga membuatnya semakin dekat padaku kemudian merangkul bahunya. Marah saja, aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Sudah kukatakan itu sejak tadi, bukan?

Dan aku kembali bersorak dalam hati saat gadis itu sama sekali tak menolak apa yang kulakukan padanya.

Jadi, bolehkan aku berharap kalau Jaejoong masih mencintaiku?

"_Oppa..."_

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak aneh bagimu melakukan semua ini pada mantan kekasihmu sendiri?"

**DEG!**

Satu kalimat yang Jaejoong lontarkan sebagai bentuk pertanyaan itu sudah cukup membuatku terhenyak. Membuatku tersadar siapa aku sekarang yang berani memeluknya seperti ini.

Aku, Jung Yunho, hanyalah _mantan kekasih_ dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tidak lebih!

Meski sakit rasanya mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir manisnya, aku tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum meski senyumku itu akan terlihat aneh karena terlalu kupaksakan. Perlahan kulepas rangkulanku pada bahu Jaejoong. Kemudian aku bergeser untuk sedikit menjauh darinya. Kulihat ia menatapku seakan bertanya mengapa. Tapi lagi, aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Maaf, mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Tapi kemudian, secara tiba-tiba Jaejoong malah meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya meski tidak erat.

"_Oppa, _ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Aku diam. Hanya bisa menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

Kulihat Jaejoong tersenyum. "Pertama, aku tak ingin _oppa_ salah paham. Semarah apapun aku padamu, _oppa_ tetaplah seseorang yang berarti ―maksudku, pernah kucintai."

Aku hanya diam membiarkan gadis itu untuk menyampaikan semua yang ingin ia katakan. Mungkin akan lebih baik karena akhirnya aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Karena itu meski kita sudah putus sekalipun, sebenarnya aku masih peduli pada _oppa_ karena aku sudah menganggap _oppa_ seperti sahabatku sendiri."

_Hm... sahabat, ya?_

"Dan alasan aku menghindari _oppa,_ sebenarnya tidak lain karena aku masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kita sekarang."

_Ya, Jae. Aku pun juga demikian. Rasanya tak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kita sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi._

"Yang kedua... aku, aku tak ingin _oppa_ salah menilai. Mengapa aku masih dekat dengan keluarga _oppa_ semua itu―"

"_Ne_, aku mengerti, Jae." Aku menyela sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan perkataannya. Oke, untuk hal yang baru saja ia katakan itu akupun bisa sepenuhnya mengerti. Karena aku tahu persis yang menginginkan Jaejoong untuk selalu dekat dengan ibu dan adikku adalah ibuku sendiri. "Jika aku ada diposisimu mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menuruti apa yang orangtuamu katakan padaku."

Kulihat gadis itu _agak_ terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong kembali menunduk.

"A-aku... aku..." Kulihat bahu Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar. "Se-sebenarnya aku tak ingin kita saling membenci."

_Tidak, Jae! Aku mencintaimu!_

"Sa-saat aku mengatakan aku ingin agar _oppa_ melupakan ―Ah!"

Refleks lenganku menariknya bahunya agar Jaejoong melihat kearahku. "Kumohon katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak mencintaiku lagi?" Kutatap tajam manik yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca itu. Meski terkesan memaksa, sungguh aku hanya ingin mencari kepastian tentang perasaannya padaku. Jika memang ia menolakku, maka aku akan menyerah dan belajar untuk menerima semuanya.

Dan hatiku benar-benar sakit mendapati gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Pasrah, kulepaskan tanganku yang tadi memegang pundaknya. Sudahlah... Itu artinya aku memang tak punya kesempatan lagi. Hm, anggap saja ini yang terbaik baginya. Meski terasa sakit dipihakku, tapi jika memang seperti ini yang ia mau, aku tak akan memaksa.

Aku... menyerah.

_**[End of Yunho's POV]**_

"_Oppa, mianhae..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[To Be Continue]**_


End file.
